A Knight's Honor
by Ricki.Blumann
Summary: A few OC's will be joining the cast of Wreck-It Ralph, as a new game has just been plugged in. The main character to this Action Plat Former struggles to make friends, even with people inside his own game. He musters some courage, and explores the Arcade! He gets in a bit of mischief, tons of fun, and learns a few things about what it truly means to be a Hero


The Warrior, bathed in shining white light, stood in the middle of the throne room. He unsheathed his sword, and it released a reflection of light that pierced through the darkness for only a moment. The words _**Prepare For Battle**_ appeared in a speech bubble above the knight's head. The Black Knight that sat across the room chuckled as a response. When he stood up, bats fluttered away from his throne. His red cape turned into to two great big wings that resembled that of a bat. He fluttered and took off, and was floating in front of the white knight. **_I've Been Waiting_** were placed above the flying knights head in a speech bubble. The words _**Final Boss**_ were in red letters in between them. A countdown then began. 3…...2…...1…..**FIGHT!**

The white knight jumped into the air, and swung his sword at the flying enemy. He barely missed, and landed on the ground in a fighting position. The dark knight placed his hands in front of him and chuckled. A red energy orb formed in front of his palms, and he threw it at his opponent. "Shield of Bravery!" The white knight placed his forearm in front of him and a round shield appeared, blocking the attack. The shield disappeared after being used, and the knight ran towards the dark knight. He swung his sword and landed a hit, knocking the enemy back a few feet. He leaped up again, swung his sword, and struck a second time. Only this time, the dark knight had an attack of his own. His wings were like blades, and he spinned in a circle, causing a great amount of damage.

The white knight quickly pulled out a Red bottle, and drank the potion inside. After that, he placed his sword back into his scabbard, and called out "GOLDEN SWORD OF JUSTICE!" his sword began to glow a golden light. He swung his sword and it reached across the entire room. He hit the dark knight and finished him off. the words VICTORY! were flashing in the middle of the room. He ran past the throne at the end of the room, and into a door behind it. He entered a round and empty room. There a beautiful blond women, dressed in a bright blue dress stood, with chains around her. The white knight ran to her and cut the chains loose.

"Thank you, oh brave knight. How could I ever repay thee for your brave deeds?" The princess swooned and fell into the knights arms.

"Just knowing that your safe is good enough for me!" The knight picked up the princess and held her. He smiled and his teeth gave off a bright sparkle. The princess then kissed the knight on the cheek. Congratulations flashed above the two. Only after a few blinks did the screen finally turn black.

"You can put me down now." The princess looked at the knight with a smirk.

"Oh right, sorry. I get a little carried away." He slowly placed her on her feet. She then fixed the wrinkles that were made on her dress. The dark knight then walked in, and took off his big black helmet.

"Jeez it stinks in there! Hey princess, want to go get some coffee or something?" The dark knight was a handsome man. Having dark wavy hair, bright blues eyes, and chiseled chin. Unlike most nasty villains that are in other games.

"OMG! Yes! I would totally love that!" The princess then skipped past the white knight. "Don't forget to lock up, ok Whitey?" The princess turned and looked at him one last time.

"Yes, sure! No problem." He let out a quick sigh, and started to clean up the place. Wasn't hard when everything was digital. All he really had to do was tap the object and it would go back to it's original state. He returned to ever level, making sure the platforms were put back, and letting the other bosses know that the game was over. He finally made it to the first level, where his best friend waited for him every day, The Jade Dragon.

"You look pretty blue, you ok?" The Dragon's voice was deep and echoed. He had a large head with a red gem on his forehead(his weak spot). "Didn't beat the game today?"

"No, no, the last player actually beat the game today. Besides, that wouldn't bother me anyway, kids normally don't beat the game, I'll admit it's a pretty hard game." The knight then sat down near the dragon and stretched out his legs.

"I suppose so, but the kids still flock here to play." The large beast responded with a rumble.

"Yea, I wonder why...Maybe the other games aren't as fun." The knight shrugged his shoulders.

"I wouldn't know."

"Well, Why don't you ever leave the game?" He looked up at his friend

"I'm a little too big, I can't fit through the front door. Besides, I should be asking you that question. You're the one who should be out there meeting all the different games" The dragon stretched out his wings and let out a low roar, or he would call it a yawn.

"I just, I don't know who to go out with."

"Whitey, out of all the minions and bosses in this game, I am the only character you talk to. This is a pretty big game, so you have plenty of other people to choose from."

"Yea well, you're the only person that stays after the Arcade closes."

"We've been here for a few days now, I think its time you went and made some new friends, Whitey. You don't HAVE to hang out with people from your own game." The dragon lowered his head down to the knights level.

"I'm not to sure JD, what if no one likes me?" Whitey picked up his knees, and held them close to his chest.

"You're a hit in this arcade, I'm sure the other games will love you just the same." The dragon gave him a little bump with his nose. "Go on, what's the worse that can happen? If no one out there likes you, you know you have friends that love you here." The knight looked up at his only friend and smiled. He ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks JD." He embraced his scaly friend.

"Go on now!" The dragon chuckled and shook his friend with his laugh. "Come back and tell me everything about the arcade!" The knight leaped with a bit of excitement, but still took long slow steps. Just before leaving, he stopped and turned around.

"Hey JD! Sorry for beating you up today! I was only doing as I was told!"

"Its quite alright!" The dragon smirked. "You didn't hurt me anyway."

"Good!" The Knight waved before leaving. "Well I'll see you later, JD!"


End file.
